This invention relates to the production of quilts and more particularly to the forming of the quilt covers, commonly referred to as piecework.
A great deal of skill and time is presently required in the quilting craft. The piecework involved frequently employs a variety of colors and texture of otherwise scrap fabric pieces which are color selected and all cut to the outline of a single key design, the pieces of which may be assembled in a variety of ways to achieve an intricate overall design. On occasions several key designs may be employed.
More important aspects of the craft where extreme care must be exercised are uniformity of seaming width and non-stretching and non-puckering of the fabric on the seam line. These aspects become far more difficult to master where curved edges are provided in the design. It is conventional practice to align the lateral edge of the sewing machine shoe with an edge of the fabric as a guide for uniform seaming, and carefully to adjust the tension of the sewing machine on the fabric to avoid puckering. A most tedious aspect is the present requirement of applying by stencil an outline of the design upon the back of each fabric piece.